Curiosity
by Blobrules123
Summary: Shikamaru knows, Iruka knows, Naruto doesn't. Watch as Naruto becomes a very curious individual with everyone trying to find out. NO YAOI
1. The New Guy

Normal text

_'Someone thinking'_

"Speaking"

**_"Reading something/Technique name"_**

**"Shouting/boss summon/kyuubi(maybe)"**

-----------------------

Shikamaru – Age 8 Week 1 of academy.

Chapter 1 – Meeting Naruto

Shikamaru sat at the back of the class with his head resting on the table at an angle so he could see out the window. 'Hmmm.. no clouds today' he thought. He had black hair, styled in a way that his head could be compared to the shape of a pineapple.

He was a naturally curious boy, and when two weeks into the academy year a bright spiky blonde haired boy walks in the room with an immensely huge smile on his face, he couldn't help being interested. He studied the boy closely as he wandered towards the seat right next to him. Somehow he knew that this boy was familiar, like he'd seen him before… His thoughts were interrupted when he heard in a cheerful voice,

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who're you?"

Then it stuck him, just the other day as he had been walking home, he had seen down an alleyway a young boy being attacked by what looked like two civilians. He had went down to help but they ran away shouting.

"We'll get you next time Uzumaki, you demon!"

He had tried to find the boy but he somehow disappeared...

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the boy.

"Are you deaf or something, or just really lazy?"

"Really lazy..." Shikamaru mumbled. Ignoring the shouts of one of the teachers, Mizuki, to be quiet; they carried on chatting.

"So.. uh.. do you want to be friends?" the pineapple haired boy questioned.

"Yeh sure! I never caught your name.."

"Shikamaru Nara, the heir of the Nara clan."

It continued like this over the day chatting about things any normal person would find ridiculous, like ramen. Shikamaru was now painfully aware just how obsessed this boy was with ramen, he would probably trade his house for a bowl of ramen, if he had the choice. Naruto did most of the talking, as Shikamaru was never much of a talking type, preferring to watch the clouds, sleep or play shogi. Shogi was one of the things he would find fun, and not just relaxing.

Soon the bell rang, everyone packing up quickly except for Shikamaru, who was taking it easy like normal. Looking round he could find no sign of Naruto anywhere, which was strange, he couldn't be that fast, he seemed like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy that messed up at things. Analysing what he thought (which Shikamaru did a lot thanks to playing Shogi a lot) he realised the key word there was 'seemed'. Maybe he's hiding something. 'You really are a puzzle Naruto, and I'm going to solve it. Probably ask my dad..' He thought with a sigh

'Damn my curiosity'

With that he left the building and headed towards the Nara compound with one thought repeating itself in his mind. He knew he'd seen that blonde hair and blue eyes before but it wasn't the incident of the beating, somewhere else.

In his line of sight was the house he had lived in for the last 8 years of his life. With a forest right next to it and the fact it was separated from most of Konoha, it was easy to find even if you didn't live here. Although not as big as some of Konoha's main clans' compounds like the Uchihas' or the Hyuugas' it was still a spectacle to behold. Reaching his home, he unlocked the door quietly and let himself in, mainly to avoid being seen by his mother and practically interrogated on today's day of school. He didn't go unnoticed by his dad though, Shikaku Nara, leader of the Nara clan. Shikamaru groaned as he heard his father speak to him.

"And where do you think you're going, Shika?" Today was the day he was going to learn his first clan technique, the shadow bind technique, and he had completely forgotten, too busy thinking about that conundrum he met at school.

"I kind of forgot about that, hehe sorry." Shikamaru said sheepishly. With that they headed to the dojo, which is where he had practiced his pathetic taijutsu in hopes of it being even slightly reasonable before he got to the academy. Eventually he gave up from something his dad had told him.

Flashback 3 months ago

'It just doesn't work.. when I do this, my balance goes haywire but when I go the other way, the only power I can get is equivalent to the brushing of a feather. Troublesome...' He was too deep in thoughts to realise that his father had entered the room studying him carefully.

"Son, it seems to me that you just don't have the right body shape for any type of taijutsu I can think of."

"Well that's just troublesome. I'll probably be the dead last at the academy. Not that it matters anyway.."

"That's not necessarily true. It just means you'll have to be better at ninjutsu instead. We'll begin that when you start at the academy."

"What do I do in the meantime then? Nothing hopefully" He mumbled the last part.

"HAR HAR HAR! What kind of father would I be if I let you do that? Now let me explain the situation for most Naras. For mostly being physically weak, we make up for it with our tactics and strategies. Let me give you an example, if I threw a kunai at someone, they would be able to dodge it. So I would need a more powerful attack. Like a really high level technique that covers a wide area and is hard to dodge. This would take up more energy that a kunai would it not. However if you were able to get round the back of the opponent and throw it from there, they would most likely not see and and get hit. This is where strategies comes in, they can be used to get the opponent in a certain position or get them to think certain things, if done well. Including get behind them, meaning that strategies can be used as an alternatives to load of power." With that Shikamaru finally understood. Before letting his son go, he decided to tell him one more thing.

"Remind me to tell you about shogi later, you're gonna love it." With that, Shikamaru sighed, 'Troublesome parents..'

End Flashback

Since that day he had been going over strategies in his head over and over again, trying to think of ways the enemies could evade them and then thinking of a strategy to counter that. Also pondering over how he was going to beat his dad in the next game of shogi, something he had never managed to do before. Making strategies was something that came naturally to him, and he did it a lot. It was the reason he could never concentrate in class, and the reason he couldn't concentrate right now.

"....re you alright Shika, you kind of spaced out" Leaving Shikamaru to mutter a mumbled

"Just thinking about something... troublesome"

"Right let's get straight to learning the Shadow Bind technique!" Shikaku said almost over-enthusiastically. 'Stupid enthusiastic parents... Troublesome, really troublesome'

As the day passed Shikamaru was able to harness the shadow to bend to his will but only slightly, about half a metre. Whereas he had seen his dad go up to 100m with just his own shadow. Suddenly remembering something he was going to do earlier.

"Hey dad, I made another friend today." Shikamaru said excitedly,

"Anyone I would know?"

"See if you can guess, he's got bright blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.."

"Yond... no.. Never seen him before" Unfortunately Shikamaru did catch on to the accidental slip-up of his father and looked at him questioningly.

"What was that?? Anyway his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I invited him over next week if that's ok?"

"Oh it was nothing, and yes he can come round next week, I look forward to seeing him." Shikaku walked away deep in thought. 'So my son has made friends with the demon vessel, the boy who had the Kyuubi sealed in him by the Yondaime. Hm.. I've never actually seen him before but he sounds interesting. I was so sure that my son described the yondaime. Now there was definitely more to this than meets the eye'. With that he teleported to the hokage's office using Shunshin to have a small chat.

Shikamaru entered his bedroom more confused than he had been ever. 'Why did he say "yond..." The only person I know that has blonde spiky hair and name starts with yond is... well... I don't know any. I'll sleep on it.'

Next Day

After doing his morning routine, Shikamaru took his time to get up like he always did, never one to rush things. Once again he had forgotten something, he was going to get in slightly early and ask Iruka about this 'Yond..' person. Eating his regular breakfast of some random thing his mum had made him, he leapt out the front door for the first time in well, ever.

The academy was 2 minutes from his house, and being the observant person he was, he noticed quite a lot in those two minutes. Sakura and Ino, the two fangirls always fawning over the antisocial Uchiha, were quarrelling over something he couldn't quite make out, he didn't need to. It was obvious it had something to do with that Sasuke Uchiha bastard.

Next he saw Shino Aburame, having a conversation with a bug. 'It's a shame really, he kinda needs a friend. I think I'll talk to him later.' He also saw a black haired girl who went by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, however she was different to the rest of the Hyuuga who were arrogant and stuck up bastards even worse than the Uchiha clan.

That was all the people that he could remember that he could see. 'Hm.. no sign of Naruto..'. 'This was strange, second day of school and he's going to be late, or very early I suppose.'

Making it to the academy, the current bane of existence thanks to the boring history lectures courtesy of Iruka-sensei; he sped through the doors and found a few no names there but no Naruto. 'Iruka is probably still in his office', rushing through the door.

"Now now Shikamaru why are you in a hurry to see me. Wait a second, why are you in a hurry at all? That's not like you."

"Nevermind that, who's the first person that you think of when I say spiky bright blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"I suppose I would say Yondaime, the fourth hokage."

"And not naruto?"

"Wait you mean the orphan in my class that.. oh my god... looks remarkably like the Yondaime. I read his report for the entry for the academy, they couldn't find out who his parents were, he was an interesting case I tell you." Iruka explained now understanding the hurry of the normally incredibly lazy academy student.

"Tell me everything you know about Naruto." Shikamaru demanded with his curiosity now exploding in his mind.

"I think we should talk to the hokage about this. Meet me afterschool." With that Iruka went back into the classroom and placed his papers on the desk. At first Shikamaru didn't understand one bit, why should they talk the hokage about this? Knowing all his questions would be answered at the end of the day, he prepared to endure another day of boring history lessons and taijutsu classes. Luckily for him, 10 minutes after the day had started, the lesson was interrupted by the door opening and Naruto walking in in front of 2 ANBUs who quickly disappeared.

'That was strange' Shikamaru sighed. Nothing about Naruto was normal, everything just had to be wacky about him. Naruto came to sit next to Shikamaru before greeting him happily. Almost too happily..

The day continued as the two of them endured the boring lectures of Iruka and practiced chakra moulding with Mizuki. Chakra moulding seemed to be one of the things naruto couldn't grasp at first. He seemed to be well behind the others. That was until 2 hours later when a sudden flash of light and bang made everyone look over at Naruto who seemed to be stumbling around in a large crater with wisps of chakra floating around in the air still.

They could briefly hear Iruka whisper

"Impossible..." and definitely agreed with him. The other students had only managed to mould a small bit of chakra at best and even then it didn't last very long.

When finally it reached the end of the day and he went to find Iruka-sensei. He stopped abruptly when out of the corner of his eye he saw naruto talking to Mizuki. Something about the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and taking it from the Hokage's office if he wanted to learn knowledge on how to control his chakra better. He briefly caught a glimpse of Naruto nodding and running off towards the hokage tower. Now if anything this was suspicious. Why would something that could help a genin be in the Hokage's office?

Knowing that his appointment with Iruka-sensei would have to wait, he sped off after Naruto to watch him.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Truth

Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, just so you know...

Normal text

_'Someone thinking'_

"Speaking"

**_"Reading something/Technique name"_**

**"Shouting/boss summon/kyuubi(maybe)"**

--------------------

Shikamaru quickly hid behind a shopping cart as Naruto looked back. _'Damnit. I know he's a friend but I have to see what's happening. The only way to do that is to spy on him. Troublesome.'_ Running through the streets using what he had learned at the academy to make his running as quiet as he could possibly do, he eventually made it to the hokage tower. This is where Naruto went in with a smug look on his face.

Within mere minutes he could see Naruto running on one of the balconies about to run into the Hokage. _'Hehe, busted!'_ Running into the hokage tower he made his way up to the balcony Naruto was on with the Hokage. Strangely enough, on his way he found a mass amount of male chunins unconscious on the floor with blood all over them and female chunins blushing furiously. When he got there, he just saw the Hokage on the floor in a pool of blood looking very pale.

_'What the hell have you done Naruto, and how did you beat the Hokage?'_ Just then the Hokage's eyes opened and he groaned.

"That NARUTO! That was a dirty trick. Oh dear, it seems I've lost a lot of blood..." With that he drifted back into unconsciousness. Knowing it was the right thing to do, Shikamaru prepared to pick up the Hokage and take him to the hospital.

He got strange looks from the civilians and ninja alike at the fact that he was carrying an unconscious Hokage through the streets. What caught his eye was a figure running across the rooftops holding a scroll. Obviously Naruto, and he had to go after him. _'I'll just give the Hokage to someone else to carry to the hospital.'_ Passing the wrinkled old man on to someone else, he leapt after Naruto to find out what he was doing with a humongous scroll that was supposedly forbidden.

Within a blink of an eye, Shikamaru had lost Naruto. _'So I was right, Naruto is really fast. And incredibly fast. Troublesome.._' Deciding it would be too troublesome to continue on without knowing Naruto's location, he turned back. Five metres on his stroll and he saw the scroll on the ground with a note attached to it. Lazily going to pick it up, he read it silently knowing he shouldn't really have the scroll and that people would be chasing Naruto very soon.

**_"Shikamaru, I know you're following me, but I can't let you. I have with me a scroll that I have transformed to look like the forbidden scroll. I know Mizuki is after it, so I'm going to give him the fake and run off, but not before alerting every single ninja in the village._**

**_PS Mizuki is chasing after me, so hide_**

**_PPS I had a quick read of the scroll, and could you copy down the 'Shadow clone technique' which is the first one, I think I can find a brilliant use for it._**

**_PPPS I know I lied to you about my abilities somewhat, but I'll explain when I get back"_**

With that he crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket since he was in a rush. Before running down a nearby alleyway in the direction of the Nara compound and its forest. Luckily no one was usually around this area of the village so he was not seen, so he jumped over the wooden rotting gate into the forest where only Naras were allowed. He quickly copied down the shadow clone technique onto a empty scroll he had in his rather small schoolbag. With that he quickly ran back into the streets to see a large mob of ninjas carrying a beaten up Mizuki and Naruto nearby sitting down on a bench.

"Hey Shika! Over here!" Naruto shouted with the same nickname and enthusiasm as his parents. '_Troublesome blondes_'

"I'm coming I'm coming.."

When he reached the bench Naruto was sitting down on he couldn't help but see the resentful stares of the villagers, most directed towards Naruto.

"Here's the Shadow Clone technique you asked for. What do you plan to use it for?" Since the regular clone technique was something Naruto couldn't do if his life depended on it, Shikamaru wondered why he wanted this.

"I looked at the description, and it relies on a completely different principle to the regular clone technique. Since the regular clone technique only affects the light and what people can see, whereas the shadow clone technique actually creates mass from chakra. It also has a brain and does actions independently of the user without you having to control it. And finally, it uses a lot more chakra than the clone technique making it easier to use for someone with as high a level of chakra as me." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Shikamaru could understand the many uses this technique could have; infiltration, information gathering, combat, searching and that was just on the top of his head. Since he now knew that Naruto was probably the same level of intellect as he was, he figured that Naruto had thought of these as well.

"I can definitely see the uses to them. Anyway, I've got to return this scroll to the Hokage's office. I take it the ninja you knocked out will still be out of it for a while."

"Yeh sure, maybe I can teach you the technique I used to knock them out" Naruto said knowing Shikamaru would definitely be surprised when he showed him the move.

"Maybe tomorrow." With that he sped off towards the Hokage tower keeping to the alleyways so as to not be seen by anyone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

NEXT DAY

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After reaching the academy to find a smirking Naruto sitting next to a shy Hinata Hyuuga on the back row of the classroom.

"Hey Shika, meet Hinata, she's really a nice person once you get to know her. And she's not all arrogant like the rest of her clan!"

"I'm coming, geez Naruto you're just as troublesome as my mum.." Shikamaru said wandering towards them setting down on the bench.

"How 'troublesome' is your mum?" Naruto said smiling all the same.

"Oh my god.. Will he ever shut up!?!?!" The pineapple haired boy said slamming his head down on the desk making a noticable dent. Hinata saw this and giggled, laughing at her crush's annoying nature. _'Hmm.. it seems obvious by the way she's blushing that she has a crush on Naruto, surely Naruto knows this? Maybe not._'

"Oh, Hi Hinata. Umm... you look pretty." Shikamaru said sounding as pathetic as a dead sheep. _'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!'_ he literally screamed inside his mind. Hinata blushed and looked down obviously not used to the compliments she was getting.

"So Naruto, it would be less troublesome if you told me what you can really do. Even though I don't care very much, it would be better if you didn't lie to me." Both Naruto and Hinata stared at Shikamaru as if he had grown an extra head. Naruto spoke first.

"That's gotta be the most you've ever said at a time, EVER!" Shikamaru groaned and punched him in the face in a very un-Shikamaru-ish way.

"He deserved that. Umm, Hinata why were you looking at me like that though?"

"Um.. What do you mean by 'what Naruto can **really** do'. Can Naruto do something special?" Naruto eventually stood up off the floor wobbling as he came up.

"I'll tell you two after school." '_After school, WAIT A MINUTE! I still need to see Iruka after school today, maybe after they've left.'_

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS!" **came the deafening shout from Iruka as he used a technique to amplify his voice.

"Everybody, we will begin todays lesson with chakra moulding, chakra controlling, and technique practicing." With that the day started.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**End of school**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto rushed out the classroom in his normal way that still baffled Shikamaru, to find Hinata sitting on one of the wooden benches outside the academy building in her usual beige coat. Shikamaru soon followed with his head looking up at the clouds only to bang into a post and be laughed at. Remembering his reason fore being here, he started.

"Okay, so here's how it goes. Ever since I was really young, I've been hated by the villagers for an unknown reason. I've been beaten more times than I can count but am usually saves by Konohas ANBU black ops before the villagers kill me. I've never been able to find out why though. 2 years ago I realised that I can't let myself be beaten any more, because the ANBU won't always be there to protect me. I decided that I needed to become stronger so that I don't get beaten which is why I became a ninja. I also knew that the ninja academy started in 2 years, so I needed something before then. That's when I chose to train in speed and stealth, speed so I could run away from the villagers and stealth so I could hide from them.  
Speed is self explanatory how I trained but I had no idea on how to train in stealth. This is where I went to one of my favourite places to think, which was the Nara forest, next to your house Shikamaru. In there I saw a man with white hair and had scrolls on his back sitting meditating. Little did I know then that the man was Jiraiya, the toad sannin."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FLASHBACK - IN NARA WOODS 2 YEARS AGO**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Who are you old man?" asked Naruto 100% oblivious to who this 'old man' was. The old man opened one eye to see who it was, then he stood up opening both eyes.

"I am the great toad sage, member of the three legendary Sannin, master of jutsus and stealth and a super-pervert! I am Jiraiya!" the old man said doing a strange dance. He spoke up again.

"And who might you be, don't mind me saying but you look a little strange for a Nara." Jiraiya said confused, _'Naras' hair is almost always black or grey, wonder who this Nara's parents were'_

"I'm not a Nara, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! and I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!" This took Jiraiya by surprise. Two thoughts were running through his mind. '_This is Naruto? I see.. the resemblence to his old man is uncanny. Definitely him.'_ and _'How has he not been eaten by the animals in these woods'._

"How the hell have you not been eaten by the animals in these woods?, they eat any non-Naras." Naruto was taken back from this comment. '_I could have been eaten?_'

"I dunno, anyways you haven't been eaten yet!" Naruto shot back getting slightly annoyed by this man.

"A good question young one, and a story for another time. So do you want me to train you?"

"um.. okay?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**END FLASHBACK**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"He taught me stealth once I told him I wanted to learn that and taijutsu. He also revealed to me who my mother was and for that I am eternally grateful, but he can't tell me who my father is." Shikamaru wanted to shout at him that he thought his father was the yondaime but knew he couldn't.

"He then remembered about the summoning contract my mother held which was the deer summoning so now I have that which I got when I was seven. And that's about it. Oh and once I snuck into the Nara compound and read their strategy books because Jiraiya said they were unmatched among the nations. Hey Shikamaru, you're a Nara aren't you. Oops!" Naruto proceded to get a second wallop in the face that day resulting in him faceplanting into the ground.

"Uhh. sorry about that Naruto, remember that you're coming round in 6 days. You're welcome to come too Hinata if you want." Hinata blushed and muttered a quiet.

"I think I'm busy that day, maybe another time." After 10 minutes of chatting, Hinata left and so did Naruto, leaving Shikamaru to have a talk with Iruka.


	3. A brilliant offer

After finding Iruka in his office doing paperwork, they went to the Hokage's office to have a chat.

"Good to see you Iruka! How is life treating you? And why have you brought Shikamaru here?" asked the Hokage in his usual happy voice. He wore a white and red huge triangular hat with the kanji for fire and mathing robes. His old face was wrinkled and his hair was a very pale grey.

"I'm good thanks. Anyway, I need you to tell Shikamaru about Naruto." Iruka said with a pleading look in his eyes, which was similar to the puppy dog eyes his students had been taught to use.

"I'm guessing this is important." Responded the Hokage.

"Well it's just that Shikamaru knows a bit too much about Naruto, and possibly discovered something else." Said Iruka

"Something else you say? Anyways I will tell you it. You need to remember that this is an S-class secret to the younger population. which is why none of you youngsters have heard it or even the law. After I tell you this I want you to promise you'll still be friends with Naruto and not tell him. Okay?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" responded Shikamaru bowing.

"Uhh anyway about Naruto. Do you remember October the tenth 8 years ago? It was the kyuubi attack. The kyuubi was the most powerful of the bijuus and attacked Konoha that very night. Much of Konoha died that night, including the yondaime. However what we told you youngsters is that the yondaime killed the kyuubi but in turn died from injuries. However that is not strictly true, the kyuubi could not be killed since it is just chakra, but he did defeat it. The yondaime did the next best thing to killing it, he sealed it into a human being." Shikamaru could see where this was going.

"However the only human he could seal it into would be a newborn child as it's chakra system was not fully developed giving it time to adjust and not just die from chakra overload. That child was Naruto. The yondaime wished that Naruto could be seen as a hero for keeping the kyuubi locked up but unfortunately the villagers did not see it that way. They blamed Naruto for there families' deaths but the children didn't know. This is why I passed a law preventing anybody member of Konoha telling the younger children that Naruto had the Kyuubi inside him, on purpose or by accident, the punishment was death. I ask you Shikamaru to not judge Naruto by the unfair circumstances he was in a birth."

"I will not Hokage-sama. I think I discovered something new though, although it is just a theory. The first time I saw him I knew I had seen that face before and I had. After questioning my dad and recieving an accidental slip-up when I said to him that my new friend has blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm certain that Naruto's father is the yondaime. The shade of hair that Naruto has is only found on the yondaime and no other person ever other than the yondaime's grandfather. In photographs you can also see that same shade of blue which I have never seen before. I understand if I'm wrong though, it was just a theory." Shikamaru explained in hopes that he was right and could tell Naruto about his parents and in turn heritage.

"I'm afraid Shikamaru, that even though you are right, he is the yondaime's son, it will be next to impossible to convince the village or the council without adequate proof. Something we do not have, you are welcome to search for some though, as I'm sure with that tactical mind you possess, you might be able to find some." Shikamaru was pleased yet disgusted at the same time. Pleased that his theory was right but disgusted at the villagers for believing Naruto to be the kyuubi and in turn not letting him know of his parents and heritage. The Hokage kept talking.

"With proof you would be able to get Naruto able to live in his parents' compound, which is the third biggest in the village. I now have an offer for you Shikamaru, in with a high pay check at the end of it. I want to train you as a spy and interrogation expert, two areas which would benefit both you and me greatly. If you accept you will start in a week and will receive training. If you decline I can always get Sasuke to do it..." Now if there was one thing that Shikamaru couldn't stand, it was Sasuke getting special treatment because he was an Uchiha. He had to accept.

"I accept." Only to see the Hokage smirk making Shikamaru realise that he had been tricked into this with the Sasuke thing.

"You will start your training next week under the tutelage of Anko Mitarashi and one other person. I have told you father and mother about the offer I am giving you but you are not to speak of it to anyone else. Iruka knows so he can make an excuse for your absence and the rules apply to him as well." The old man said looking at Iruka sternly.

"Not to question your leadership Hokage-sama but why Shikamaru and why now?" Iruka asked knowing for a fact that there were many people he could have used as a spy.

"Three reasons, one: Shikamaru is young and will not be expected to be a spy, Shikamaru has tactical intelligence vital for this job I want him to do. Finally 3: Shikamaru is one of the few youngsters that knows the truth about Naruto, which is something that is to do with the mission I am giving him. If that's it, you may leave." With that Iruka and Shikamaru left now determined to find evidence about Naruto being the Yondaime's legacy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**6 days later - after school**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Shikamaru, aren't I going round your house today? Can't wait to meet your dad. Oh and I'll have to apologise for borrowing those scrolls and going in his woods." Said an excited Naruto as they left the building.

"I'm sure my dad would love to meet you Naruto, he seemed interested when he heard your name. Um what do you want to do at my house?" Asked Shikamaru as he walked slowly in the direction of the Nara compound.

"Oh, can we meet pervy-sage in the woods of yours, I'm sure he'd love to meet you." exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"pervy-sage?"

"I mean Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. He hangs out in your woods as he says it is relaxing" replied a sheepish looking Naruto rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"How can you go in our woods, normally it is only the Nara allowed in their, I mean Jiraiya can obviously hide from the animals from his stealth. But they should eat you."

"Dunno!"

"Troublesome..."

"You always say that. C'mon let's get to your house!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Troublesome over-enthusiastic blondes." and sprinted after him to catch up. Naruto stopped right in front of the Nara compound.

"So this is your house? Sweet." Said Naruto in awe of the size of Shikamaru's home whilst walking down the path towards the door. Shikamaru followed behind casually. Opening the door, they stepped inside with Naruto at a loss for words.

"This is-s so much better than my apartment!" said a Naruto looking around the place in awe. '_Don't worry Naruto, I'll get you back the Namikaze compound'_ (AN:In this fanfic, the yondaime is called Minato Namikaze, not Arashi Kazama or Arashi Uzumaki.)

"So, um. what do you want to do first?" asked Shikamaru having no idea what to actually do with friends since he preferred to watch clouds.

"Any chance of getting something to eat? Hehe..." Almost tempting Shikamaru to give him a fist to the face.

"Troublesome.. Anyway the kitchen is in here. I think my mum and dad are in here, you can meet them." he said wandering into the kitchen to see his mum, Yoshino Nara, and his dad, Shikaku Nara. Naruto walked in a second later asking for something to eat.

"Shikamaru I hope you haven't brought another 'Chouji' in have you?" Asked his mum.

"Jiraiya said I eat so much because of my freakish metabolic rate. Dunno what that means though. C'mon you can meet him, he'll be in the woods." said Naruto after helping himself to a snack offered by Yoshino.

"I'm sorry ...Naruto was it?, yes I'm sorry but you won't be able to go in the woods, the animals eat non-Naras." apologised Yoshino while offering Shikamaru a snack.

"Don't worry mum, somehow Naruto doesn't get noticed by the animals. He doesn't know how though."

"Well have a good time in the woods you two." Yoshino said placing down the tray of cookies she had been holding. After hearing a shout of "We will mum!" she sat back down to read a book.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nara woods**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"There! can you see him, he's sitting behind that tree and he's got spiky long white hair."

"Where are you pointing to? I can't see him anywhere?"

"Just follow me then." Suddenly it seemed as if he just appeared out of nowhere, but that couldn't have been right, Naruto had seen him.

"Hey Jiraiya!" Naruto said running up to the large man. Jiraiya was a man with a rather large build, he had white hair that was white and spiky which had been styled into a pony tail. His face had red lines coming down from his eyes and he was grinning wildly. His jacket was red with a yellow spot on each side. Then there was what he was sitting on, he was sitting on a humongous toad, BIGGER THAN HIM!. '_Who on earth is this guy. First he hides in our woods and now he rides on a giant frog, wait I think it's a toad... AAAAH why do I care? Anyway, either this is one strange dream I'm having in class or Naruto knows some pretty strange people.'_

"So.. you must be Shikamaru, Naruto's told me about you. May I have a word in private with you?" With this he ushered Shikamaru to go with him. As he saw Naruto was following them he shouted.

"Get back Naruto, this doesn't concern you!" Naruto pouted as he heard this and walked off mumbling.

"I know about the offer Sarutobi-sensei gave you. I want to talk about it" At first Shikamaru wondered what he was talking about. Then it clicked, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the name of the Sandaime Hokage, but nobody ever called him by his real name. And then there was the way that he said it. _'sensei... wait that means that the hokage was his teacher, which means this guy is one of the legendary sannin that my dad told me about. Jiraiya the toad sage.'_

_"_You mean being a spy?"

"You trust me so easily?"

"I just figured out who you are. Jiraiya of the legendary sannin."

"Haha! good to see somebody knows me. They don't teach much about me in the academy these days. Anyways, did sensei tell you who was to be teaching you" asked Jiraiya.

"He said that it would be Anko Mitarashi and one other man." He replied only to see a grinning Jiraiya.

"That other man would be me! Oh and Anko is the ex-student of Orochimaru, another member of the legendary sannin. Brilliant assassin and interrogation expert, I can see why sensei picked her."

"So you're gonna be teaching me then... troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yep! So tell me what you already know. Wait, stop for a second. NARUTO STOP EAVESDROPPING!!!" Jiraiya shouted only to startle a rather bored-looking Shikamaru. He looked round to see a grinning Naruto come out from behind a tree.

"How much did you hear?" Jiraiya asked suddenly becoming very serious.

"Just the part where Shikamaru said you'd be teaching him."

"Oh thank god." said a Jiraiya that was sweating profusely.

"That's so cool Shikamaru! You get to learn off Jiraiya, he knows a lot of stuff but you need something if you want to keep his attention on training you."

"um... what is that something?"

"I'll teach it to you, it's called the sexy technique!" said an excited Naruto grabbing Shikamaru and running off into the woods.

"I'll have to tell him some other time then." said Jiraiya and got back ontop of his toad and started meditating.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

End of chapter

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Finally got this chapter out, took forever so I hope the next chapter won't take as long.**


End file.
